


Friendship returned with Ryuzo

by johanirae



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Ryuzo… my friend. Why did you have to betray me?
Relationships: Ryuzo/Jin Sakai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Friendship returned with Ryuzo




End file.
